A Greek House
by Serpico1986
Summary: Ian and Toula got back from their honeymoon, just to recieve the surpise of their lives when seen the house Toula s parents had brought to them.


**Hello!**

 **Here´s another story, this time, loosely based on the TV Show about the movie, but following the descriptions of the first movie.**

 **I hope you like this story and give me some feedback, in case i need to change or add anything.**

 **Good reading time**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **IT'S A GREEK HOUSE FOR SURE**

So, once the wedding reception and ceremony ended, Toula and Ian, left for the airport, toward the honeymoon. Knowing her family, Toula suspected that the Portokalos would tell them where to go on Honeymoon, but for her surprise, no one said a word, nor gone take them to the airport, thus, the newly wedded couple, spend a lovely two weeks on Argentina, just enjoying the first days of marriage and of course, buying gifts to everyone.

When they got back, as promised, the family didn´t wait for them at the airport, but sanded a messenger when they were still in Argentina, telling them to go to Zorba´s, as soon they arrived in USA.

Oh yes, as they step inside the restaurant, Ian and Toula were received by a big and fat surprised party, once they got inside, the whole family, literally the whole family, came to embrace and kiss them, giving cheers and congratulation for the wedding.

"you two look great! " Voula said, embracing both her niece and nephew in law

"how the travel gone, you two enjoyed? " another cousin asked

"they were on honeymoon, of course they enjoyed the trip! " Nikki replies

"Aw, my little girl" Maria exclaimed, placing a hand on Toula's stomach "how was it gone? " she asked, embracing her daughter

"Ma, we just have been married for two weeks" Toula said in her defense

"the Luck Of The Irish, didn't caught us yet " Ian joked, upsetting Kosta

"my boy, you have the luck of the Greek, it's much better than Irish luck... And well... A bit of Argentine help" he said

"okay... " Toula Stopped the conversation "Dad, you told us In the messenge, that this party was to show us the house you and Ma bought us"

"yes, yes! " Gus exclaimed "lets go, see your new house, you can move right now. "

"well... " this time it was Ian who interrupted the conversation "i confess that i'm more then excited to see the new house, but, moving in, will take a few days, as i need to get things from my apartment. "

"about that... " Nick started "your things are already at the new house, Bud! " he finishes and in response, Ian looked shocked and speechless

"DAD!" Toula gasped, looking to her parents

"don't worry you two, we didn't break an entry " Maria said "Rodney and Harry helped us, we thought you two would like the surprise "

"we liked but... "

"so what are we're waiting for, lets go. Nick, you can take care of the restaurant please? " the father said.

To make the surprise more realistic, Maria and Gus blindfolded the couple, drive them to their house. To tell the truth, Toula was a bit nervous diring the car trip, but relaxed when Ian took her hand, assuming everything would be just fine.

"okay, here we are!" Gus and Maria helped the couple out of the car "welcome, to your new house! " he said, taking the blindfold out.

"wow!" It's all Ian could say, as Gus give him the keys "Its a bit rustic outside, but very modern Inside"

"and next door to us" Maria smiled

"Ma, you guys bought the neighbor house to us?! " Toula was shocked

"What's the problem? Athena liked to leave next door to us, especially at the first days of wedding. "the mother said "now come, let's go inside "

To be fair with the Portokalos, they didn't opened the boxes, just place them in different rooms and settled the bed, couch and freezer, so Ian and Toula could have a place to sit and sleep through the cleaning days.

"So, you two liked the house?"

" Yes, we did. " Toula said, not wanting to upset her parents

"We did." Ian agreed "thank you very much"

"Everything for the family Ian, you two are welcome" said Kosta

"Now we will let you guys alone, to get some rest" Maria smiled, going away with her husband.

As her parents left, Toula throw herself on the couch and took a deep breath, not knowing what to say. Sure, the Greek woman indeed liked the house, it was awesome, but something inside her, felt that something wasn't right.

''this never going to work'' she moaned, making her husband laugh

''what? You didn´t liked the house?''

''I love the house, it´s an amazing house, but it´s too close to my parents, I'm glad they give the house to us, but near like this, it will be easy to everyone spy on us.''

''ow, come on honey, it´s isn´t that bad'' Ian seat down and wrapped his wife on a hug ''let´s do this thing, if they started to poke into our lives, we will have all the right to ask them to stop, otherwise we will move out,''

''Ian, you´re wonderful, you know?''

''you say it so much, I will get convinced it´s true, huh?'' he laugh as they keep seating there for a few minutes, holding into each other.

_/_

As the week goes, all the Portokalos and even Rodney and Harry, come and goes into Ian and Toula´s house, to help organize things. Both husband and wife were glad for the help and more surprised they got, when neither of the family give opinion where the stuff should be placed, they only followed Toula´s lead and help put thing on the right place. Everything goes smooth.

Then, the first and only incident happens. It was one night, exactly a month after the wedding, Ian and Toula found themselves in their new tided house, watching TV, when Ian decided to again try the ''Luck of the Irish'' thing, in the living-room. Toula of course, was more than excited to try again, but as they started to kiss and get unclothed, the front door opened and a cheerful yell of ''SURPRISE!'' almost make them fell out the couch.

''what the…? What is the meaning of this?'' Gus demanded to know

''oh God!'' Toula became red as a tomato, trying to cover herself as much as possible

''I think we had come on a bad time'' said aunt Voula

''are you trying again?'' Nikki asked and both Nick and Angelo nodded hopefully

''Ian, if you wanted privacy, why don´t you put a sign on the door, or simply locked it?'' the old man asked

''okay…''

''oh, Gus don´t be ridiculous, there are in their house, they can do whatever they want'' Maria scolded

''OKAY!'' The whole family froze and looked at Ian, who looked back angry, it was the first time Toula saw him using that angry façade ''linden, we´re glad you give them the house, we really do, but it´s our house, Toula and I want some privacy on our own, so I ask, for our sake, no surprise visit, unless it is an emergency, you all are welcome here, but call first, ok?''

For a split of second, Toula thought Nick would punch Ian right in the face, however, to both husband and wife surprise, the Portokalos apologized and started to walk away

''I will call you tomorrow if you need me some help in the kitchen'' Maria smiled ''good luck to both of you''

''you spoke like a true Greek, Ian, congratulations'' Gus pointed a finger to his son-in-law and go away.

_/_

After that incident, no one give the young couple a surprise visit, sure, they visited regularly, but always asking permission first, as Ian demanded. As Thanksgiving approached that year then, Toula´s sister Athena called asking what her sister planned. It was Toula´s first Thanksgiving as a married woman and as for traditions, the date should be celebrated in her home. The problem was, that she didn´t knew what to do.

''what about pasta'' Ian suggested, when Toula told him about the thanksgiving

''pasta?''

''yeah, like those with red sauces and everything else, to side the turkey'' Ian said

''Ian… I don´t know…'' Toula was in doubt

''well, you can blame me if they say something, you married a vegetarian guy, you have all the rights to do something I would be pleased''

''sweetheart I would never blame you for anything'' the woman laugh, giving her husband a kiss ''well, if you say it is a good idea, then pasta it is'' Toula smiled, anxious to see her family faces when eating a different dish for thanksgiving. Blessed the time she decided to have Ian by her side.

 **END**


End file.
